


Unsung Heroes: Classified File #1

by Raven Ladies (empressmish)



Series: Unsung Heroes [3]
Category: G.I. Joe - Fandom, Resident Evil
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male/Male, Romance, moderate slash, practical joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmish/pseuds/Raven%20Ladies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G.I. Joe/Resident Evil crossover.  A practical joke at a Halloween party leads to some amusing and amorous results.  Moderate slash, Billy Coen/Lifeline.  (Co-written with Lady Ravenlocke under the joint pen name, Raven Ladies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung Heroes: Classified File #1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the Unsung Heroes: Mission One time line.

_This is a work of fan fiction and is intended for entertainment purposes only. Resident Evil: Zero, G.I. Joe, and their respective characters are, and remain, the property of their respective creators, owners and distributors. The overall plot, as well as any and all original characters are, however, the property of the author(s)._

Unsung Heroes: Classified File #1

 

Sitting in his small office in the Infirmary wing of G.I. Joe headquarters, Edwin Steen, or Lifeline as he was known to his fellow Joes, was sorting through the day's mail that had been left on his desk by one of the clerical staff. The small pile contained the usual medical journals, approved supply requisitions and other interoffice mail that helped keep Joe Headquarters up and running. Among the large interoffice envelopes was a colorful flyer advertising a Halloween party to be held at the Officer's Club. The party was an annual event, used as both a fund raiser towards the Joe's annual holiday toy drive and also as a means to keep on the good side of the local government, with Cedar City's mayor and fire chief among the local notables who were invited to attend. All the senior officers were expected to be there as well unless of course they were on mission standby or exempt for religious reasons.

Since joining G.I. Joe as the team's chief combat medic, Lifeline had gone to every party except one, when he had been out on a humanitarian mission in Southeast Asia. The event was usually a lot of fun, both due to the relaxed atmosphere and the myriad of costumes that the guests were required to wear. The medic was scanning over the flyer when there was a knock on his door.

The door cracked open slightly, and Billy Coen stuck his head into the room. Grinning, he spoke. "You got a couple minutes?"

The medic looked up, a smile instantly finding its way to his face as soon as he saw who it was. "For you, anytime," he said, putting the flyer down on his desk and motioning for the other man to come in.

"Well, I'll hold off asking you if you'd heard about this yet," Billy said with a chuckle, stepping into the room and gesturing toward the flyer. "Wanna tell me a little about this?"

Lifeline glanced down at the paper. "What, the Halloween party?"

"Yeah. I see it's a fund raiser. Was just curious about it. Got more info?"

Edwin nodded his head. "The money goes towards the toy drive that we do every year for Christmas. Everything gets donated to the Salvation Army and a local shelter."

Billy nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a good cause to me. So do you guys do some kinda special event, or is it just a cover charge on the party? We used to do themed Halloween parties to raise money for the same kinda thing."

"You have to come in costume, the only thing is you don't get to pick what it is."

"So...who _does_ pick?"

"Technically _you_ do, but you really don't," Lifeline said with a slight chuckle at the puzzled look on Billy's face. "You draw it out of a jar. There's one for men and one for women. Whatever you draw is what you're supposed to come as."

"Ahh, I see. So, you goin'?"

The medic nodded his head. "Yeah, assuming I'm here of course. The senior officers are kind of expected to, although it's open to anybody. Some of the local big shots from town are usually invited too – it's good PR for the base."

Billy smiled. "Well, hopefully we'll both have the time off and be able to go. Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it usually is. It can be kinda funny to see who comes dressed as what. You're not supposed to tell anyone what your costume is."

"I can see where that'd add to the fun," Billy said with a chuckle. "Well, I'd probably better get going. We both have work we oughta be doing. Just wanted to come by and get the scoop from you."

"We still on for tonight?" Edwin asked before the Marine had a chance to slip away.

"You bet we are," the Marine replied with a nod and a grin. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No way, soldier boy." Lifeline said with a grin of his own.

"See you, then," Billy said, before slipping out of the room.

Edwin's chocolate brown eyes lingered on the door for a few moments after the other man's departure before he was jerked back to the real world by the ringing of the phone on his desk.

* * *

'I can't believe of all the things I could've picked . . .'

Billy Coen shook his head and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. As soon as he'd had a spare moment, he'd purchased his ticket for the Halloween party, and drawn the slip that would tell him what costume to wear. He'd heard lots of the officers talking about it. There had been a story about how someone had entered several "Playboy Bunnies" into the women's jar, and there was a rumor that the women planned to get even. He'd heard a lot of speculation about just what they were planning on putting in. On the other hand, however, he hadn't expected to be one of the victims of the year-to-year war.

Entering the lobby of the Officer's Club, Lifeline was in the process of pulling his wallet out of his back pocket when he saw Billy up near the service counter. Like the Marine, Edwin had managed to get a few minutes away from the Infirmary in order to get his ticket for the party as well.

Billy heard Edwin approaching, and glanced up, tucking the ticket and the slip of paper away into a pocket. "Hey, actually managed to escape your hole, huh?"

"Only for a few minutes," the medic replied as he joined the other man at the counter. "Thought I better get over here and get my ticket for the party so I don't end up scrambling for a costume at the last minute."

Laughing, Billy nodded. "I hear ya."

"They try to keep the duplications down, but there are only so many ideas that you can come up with. Unless of course you're Shipwreck . . ." Lifeline added with a shake of his dark head. "But then again, most of his tend to follow along the same lines."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Last year he apparently managed to stuff the women's jar with slips saying "Playboy Bunny". Needless to say there were quite a few outraged females around here. The year before that, it was things like cave girls and swimsuit models." The medic shook his dark head. "It's only a matter of time before someone decides that turnabout is fair play and then we'll all be in trouble."

Billy coughed out a chuckle. "Yeah, I heard some of the women talking about it today. I guess they _did_ get even."

"They didn't?" Edwin made a slightly exasperated sound. "Great . . . I'm half afraid to pick something now."

Chuckling, Billy shook his head. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"I can imagine what they could come up with. Guess I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope for the best."

"Yup." Billy chuckled, and gave Edwin a little wave. "See you tonight."

"See you," the medic said before turning towards the service counter and the waiting clerk.

Turning, Billy walked off, shaking his head to himself as he thought about his costume again.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Edwin arrived. The medic had been delayed in the Infirmary by an emergency and ended up leaving much later than he had originally planned. Hurrying home, without going too far over the speed limit, Lifeline had taken a quick shower before getting into his costume.

Edwin had breathed a sigh of relief after pulling his slip from the jar and seeing what he had chosen, grateful that it wasn't one of the "planted" slips that Billy had mentioned and that it was also something he could pull off rather easily without too much effort.

As he buttoned up his shirt, Lifeline had given himself an appraising look in the dresser mirror. The Western style shirt had been easy enough to get in town, with the dark jeans coming from his own closet. The boots and large buckled belt however had been a little harder. While he had wanted to go for accuracy, Edwin really had not wanted to have to purchase them since it was unlikely he would wear them again. Luck was on his side however, when he hit upon the idea to see if he could borrow a pair of boots and belt from one of his fellow Joes. Wild Bill had been more than happy to help, guessing what the medic had wanted the items for. The boots were a bit big, but would easily do for the night. Using one of his own belts, he had fixed the large ornate silver buckle to it and tightened it around his waist. Taking a folded up bandanna, he had stuffed it into one of his back pockets, letting it hang out a bit.

To add to the look of a rough and tumble cowboy, Lifeline had forgone shaving that morning leaving his jaw with a dark shadow of stubble that had not gone unnoticed by the Infirmary staff. As he had looked at himself in the mirror, the medic thought he had done a fairly passable job. There was however, just one thing missing to complete the costume, and as he had left the bedroom and passed into the living room, his eyes had immediately focused on it – Billy's black hat, which was still hanging on its peg by the door.

As he walked into the main ballroom of the club, Edwin adjusted the brim of the hat just a bit so that he could get a better look at the throng of people already milling about. Several of them looked at Edwin as they passed him, giving the medic a smile before moving on.

Billy was nowhere to be seen yet, having left a message on Edwin's cell phone earlier, warning the medic that he was going to be running a little late, but that he'd be at the party just as soon as he could be. Although he'd left his message deliberately vague, the truth of the matter was that Billy wasn't altogether sure he wanted anyone to see him, and was having some difficulty with the costume. That wasn't to say that he hadn't been delayed; he had. The costume had only stretched out that delay into an unnecessarily long one. Now that he was on base, though, it was just a matter of talking himself out of his truck.

Glancing down at the watch on his wrist, Lifeline was contemplating calling Billy when the waitress he had given his drink order to returned, bearing the glass of ginger ale that he had ordered. While the bar in the ballroom was open for business, the medic had chosen to stay with non-alcoholic drinks for the evening since he would have to drive home once the party was over. Taking the glass with a smile, he handed over a few bills for the beverage and tip. Raising the glass to his lips, he took a sip and looked around the room again, wondering what was keeping the Marine.

"Nice duds Cowboy." Lady Jaye said as she and Flint made their way over to the medic, the dark-haired woman dressed as the Statue of Liberty, while her companion made a passable pirate.

"Thanks," the medic replied. "You guys look great."

"My headpiece keeps trying to fall off," Jaye said as she handed her torch to Flint so that she could adjust it. "I must have twenty bobby pins stuck in it, but they don't seem to be doing any good."

"You guys haven't seen Devil Dog, have you?" Lifeline chanced, hoping that the other two Joes wouldn't read anything more into the question that one friend looking for the other.

"No, haven't seen him." Flint replied. "Of course he could be around. There are a few people wearing face masks so it makes it kind of hard to tell who they are unless you hear their voice."

"If we see him, we'll let him know you were looking for him." Lady Jaye added as she reached to slip her arm in Flint's. "Enjoy yourself!" she said as she and the Ranger started away.

Billy finally sighed, steeled himself, and pulled off his duster. The desert nights were cold enough, but he didn't really need the garment anymore as he slipped out of the truck and headed toward where he knew the party was being held. He adjusted the bow tie at his neck and made an irritated sound. The cold helped hasten him along, though and it didn't take him long to reach the party.

The sound of music and voices reached the Marine long before he made his way to the opened double doors of the ballroom. Thankfully, the hallway was empty as Billy drew closer, the sounds from the party getting louder as he made his way to the entrance.

With a resigned sigh, Lifeline had taken up residence on the far wall, leaning against the patterned velvet wallpaper while glancing every few moments at the doorway to the ballroom, his vantage point giving him a relatively unobstructed view of the entrance. Several of his teammates drifted by, all of them stopping to greet him and chat for a few moments before moving on. Cover Girl had given him a wave and smile in passing, the former model dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, complete with a wicker picnic basket tucked in the crook of her arm. Not surprisingly, she was being trailed by Shipwreck, the sailor in something that called to mind Henry VIII.

Billy took a deep breath, exhaled it slowly, and ran both hands through his hair before straightening his back and walking into the room.

It was several long moments before anyone really took notice of the Marine's entrance, with only a head or two turning in his direction. Those that did notice however, wasted no time nudging those closest to them, also drawing their attention towards the entrance way. There was a gasp and several stifled giggles as a number of the females in the room caught sight of Billy.

Billy heard the first of the giggling, and to his credit, didn't so much as blush as his blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Lifeline. Edwin however had found himself caught up in conversation with the chief of the Cedar City fire department and had missed Billy's entry into the ballroom.

Billy saw him, however, and smiled a bit. He started heading toward the medic, only to get sidetracked by two women dressed as cheerleaders who wanted to get a better look at his costume.

Scarlett had been one of the first to notice Devil Dog's arrival. It had been the petite redhead who had let out the gasp of surprise at his appearance. The fact that the Marine had even shown up, let alone walked in without flinching in the slightest, gave him added points in her book. After planting the joke costume slips in the men's jar, she and several of the others had had second thoughts about the plan and had withdrawn the planted slips after Shipwreck had picked – or so they had thought until Billy Coen had walked in the room.

After shaking the chief's hand and promising to get in touch with him about the joint paramedic training they had been discussing, Lifeline had just raised his glass and taken a sip when his eyes fell on Devil Dog, causing the medic to almost choke on his ginger ale.

Looking a little embarrassed, Billy stopped long enough to let the girls get a picture taken with him, and nearly jumped when one of them tucked a few bills into his waistband. He thanked them both, and somehow managed to make his escape without it looking too hasty.

Lifeline was coughing noisily, which caused several people to turn in his direction. As he looked at the Marine, the medic could feel the heat from a blush that crept up his neck and over his face.

Billy heard the sound, and his eyes snapped over to Lifeline. 'Oh sure,' he thought. 'I'm the one dressed like this and _he's_ blushing.'

Walking over to the medic, Billy grinned. "Nice hat, Cowboy."

It was a few more moments before Edwin could stop coughing enough to try to speak, his voice sounding a little hoarse. "Oh my god . . ."

"What, is it that bad?" Billy asked, looking down at himself, then back up at Edwin. He was surprised that his tone sounded as casual as it did.

Aware that people were looking in their direction, Lifeline shook his head. "N-No . . . but . . . how . . . how did you end up with something like that?"

Billy let a tight smirk touch his lips. "I'm guessing this has a little something to do with that story you were telling me before."

"You got the joke costume?"

"If you can call sticking a poor sap in a Chippendale's costume a joke, then yeah," Billy said with a nod, glancing down at his garb again. The bow tie and the wrist pieces were bad enough, he decided, but the second-skin tight leather pants annoyed him, showing off just a _little_ too much for his tastes.

Edwin felt another blush creep across his face as he looked at Billy, his dark eyes sweeping over the other man from head to foot, appreciating the view.

Billy grinned a little and under the pretext of adjusting Edwin's hat, leaned in close enough to purr in a low rumble. "What do you think, really?"

"At the risk of sounding like a redneck cowboy, I think you look mighty fine darling." The medic answered, throwing a pseudo-Texas twang into his voice.

Billy snorted a little at that, and then smiled a little. "I'm surprised it fits," he said, flicking the bill of the hat.

"Its a little big," Lifeline said as he reached up to adjust the hat. "Hope you don't mind that I borrowed it."

"Nah, it's cool by me," Billy said, then looked around. "So where's the bar at? If I'm walking around in this thing all night, I'd rather be at least a little less than sober."

Edwin chuckled a bit. "It over on the other side, in the corner." He said thumbing in the indicated direction.

"I'll be back in a couple. First drinks on them, apparently . . ." Billy said, pulling one of the bills out and blinking when he saw it was a twenty.

Lifeline laughed at the look on the other man's face. "Maybe you've got a whole new career to explore . . ."

"No thanks," Billy replied, razzing the medic and making his parting shot. "There's only one person I'd consider dancing for." And then he was gone into the crowd again.

* * *

As Billy made his way to the bar, he was intercepted by Scarlett and Lady Jaye. "Devil Dog," Scarlett called out to the Marine.

Billy looked toward Scarlett at the sound of his name, smiled faintly, and stopped. "Evenin', ladies," he said.

"Look, we're really sorry." Lady Jaye said as she and Scarlett joined the Marine.

"For what?"

"For this," Scarlett answered, gesturing at Billy's outfit.

"Ah, lemme guess. You had something to do with this getting into the mix?"

"I think I'll take the Fifth on that one," Jaye said with an apologetic smile. "We were hoping to teach Shipwreck a lesson, but it didn't quite work out that way as you can see."

"We tried to get all of them out of the jar before the rest of the drawings started, but I guess that one must have been missed." Scarlett added.

Billy smiled a little. "Tell you what, ladies, how bout you buy me a drink, and we call it square. Deal?"

"I think we can live with that," Scarlett replied. Lady Jaye nodded her consent, "At the risk of being brought up on harassment charges, I have to say that if anyone was going to end up in that outfit, I think I can safely say that I'm pretty glad at the moment that it was you."

Billy chuckled. "Thanks. . . I think."

Chuckling as well, Scarlett and Lady Jaye accompanied the Marine the rest of the towards the bar.

* * *

Pulling into his assigned space in his condominium's parking lot, Edwin put the Jeep in park before switching off the lights and ignition. As he was unbuckling his seat belt, there was a flash of headlights as Billy's black 4x4 pulled into the visitor's slot next to him.

Billy put the truck in park, and turned off the headlights, sliding out and stretching. The night had gone well, in spite of the running gag that seemed to crop up of people sticking money in his waistband. He wasn't arguing with the extra cash, but it _had_ been a little embarrassing when one of those people had been the Police Commissioner's wife.

Climbing out of his vehicle, Lifeline walked over to meet Billy, the Marine's black hat in his hand.

Billy smiled when Edwin walked up. "Have a good time tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah," the medic replied with a nod of his dark head. "I usually don't stay so late."

"I wouldn't have, but nobody really seemed inclined to let me leave," Billy said, making a face.

Edwin chuckled. "You did seem to be the hit of the party."

"I guess so." Billy's look was incredulous.

"It's kind of ironic," Edwin said as he started towards the entrance to the stairwell of his unit. "That costume was supposed to be a joke on Shipwreck, and he spent half the night complaining about you hogging all the ladies. Maybe Scarlett and the others did get some of their revenge after all."

Billy laughed outright at that. "It'll be interesting to see the pictures later," Billy replied, following after Edwin. "Although I hope the Commissioner doesn't come looking for me . . ."

"Hardly, he's the one who handed his wife the money."

Billy blinked. ". . . The man tipped me a fifty . . ."

"Guess he must like to keep the missus happy," Edwin chuckled some more as he reached to open the door that led into the stairwell and started up the short flight of stairs to his condo, unlocking the door and opening it.

"I guess so," Billy said, shaking his head and chuckling softly as he walked into the apartment, grateful to be out of the cool night air.

Following the other man inside, Lifeline reached out along the wall to turn on the living room lights, the table lamps filling the room with a soft glow as he closed the door before replacing Billy's hat on its peg near the closet.

"Y'know," Billy said, laying his keys on the table near the door. "The Western look suits you."

"Really?" the medic said. "But it's not really my kind of style."

Reaching out, Billy brushed his fingertips down one of Edwin's rough shadowed cheeks. "This looks weird, though...on you, I mean."

"Itches," Lifeline said, making a slight face. "I can't wait to get rid of it."

Billy laughed softly. "So . . . wanna go get that nightcap?"

"I knew it, you just came for the free beer."

"Just go on," Billy urged the other man quietly, smiling gently. "I'll hang out here."

"Yes Sir, Devil Dog, Sir." Edwin said, giving the other man a rather dramatic looking salute before heading towards the kitchen.

Billy rolled his eyes and chuckled, heading toward the bedroom once Edwin was out of sight. Walking into the bathroom, he picked up the long, thin box he had left in there earlier, lifted the contents out, and wandered back into the living room. When he saw Edwin still hadn't joined him yet, he moved to the stereo, starting the CD player, filling the apartment with mellow music.

Holding two bottles of beer by their necks in one hand, and a plate with cheese, crackers and grapes in the other, Lifeline emerged from the kitchen and back into the living room. The medic smiled a bit at the soft strains of music that greeted him.

Billy was standing near the couch, waiting for Edwin, arms held casually behind his back.

Edwin gave the Marine a faint smile as he set the plate and one of the bottles down on the coffee table. "Your nightcap, Sir." He said, offering the other bottle to Billy.

Billy reached up with one hand, and took the bottle, before smiling and bringing his other hand out from behind his back, holding a single white rose out to the medic. "And something for you, too, sexy . . ." He murmured.

Lifeline blinked, looking a bit dumbstruck for a moment before a faint flush swept over his cheeks.

"I had to get something . . . this seemed right," Billy said with a smile, blushing just a little himself; since he hadn't been entirely sure of how Edwin was going to take the gift.

The medic met Billy's gaze for a few brief moments before he dropped his eyes, shying up a bit.

Setting his beer down on the table, Billy took Edwin's hand in his and gently laid the flower in the other man's palm, before very carefully closing his fingers around it and then wrapping his arms around the medic.

Lifeline's eyes slid closed as he was enveloped in the Marine's strong, warm embrace, his own arms moving to encircle Billy in return. "Thank you," Edwin said softly, his breath whispering over the other man's ear as he spoke.

"You're welcome," Billy whispered back, shivering a little at the soft voice in his ear, starting to sway just a little with the music. Given their need for utmost secrecy when it came to the true depth of their relationship, Billy hadn't been able to indulge in a dance with Edwin, and he planned on making up for it now.

"What are you doing?" The medic asked, as he started to pull back a little.

"Dance with me," Billy murmured softly, not loosening his grip on Edwin. "I didn't get a chance tonight..."

"Billy . . ." Lifeline started, his voice still soft.

"C'mon, Edwin," Billy whispered, pulling back and smiling a little. "Who's gonna see us?"

The medic was silent for a few moments as he looked at the Marine. "I think you've had too much to drink," he said, trying to make a half-hearted joke.

"And I think maybe you're being unnecessarily shy," Billy replied with a smile, hugging Edwin close and chuckling softly.

"Or maybe," Lifeline started, his voice just above a whisper. "Maybe it's because I can't dance," he admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Can't, or never have?" Billy asked, his tone curious.

"I don't suppose there's much difference."

"Then let me teach you," Billy said softly. "It's easy, I promise."

Edwin nodded his dark head slightly after a few moments. "I'll give it a try," he said quietly. "For you."

Billy practically beamed at that, letting his hands slide down to rest on Edwin's hips. "Just listen to the music . . . find the beat . . . let it move you." He murmured in the medic's ear, starting to move again, mainly just keeping time with a subtle movement of his hips.

Edwin blushed softly as he hesitantly tried to copy the other man. Billy leaned in, nuzzling the side of Edwin's neck gently. "Relax a little," he said. "Fluid movements . . . like you're doing katas or something like that."

Lifeline's dark eyes slid closed at the soft touch, with the medic noticeably beginning to relax in Billy's embrace after a few minutes, letting the Marine's movements guide him.

"That's better . . . " Billy's words were barely a breath falling from smiling lips as he pulled Edwin just a little closer, letting himself fall into the music.

As the music continued on, Edwin found himself swaying right along with Billy, lost to everything but the soft beat, and the feel of Billy's warm body pressed against his. The Marine was similarly lost in Edwin, completely wrapped up in the medic in his arms as he leaned in and kissed Lifeline gently.

Edwin made a soft sound as their lips met, his hand moving up to slide into the Marine's dark hair and cup the back of his head. Billy purred at the sound, the restrictive leather starting to feel a little tighter as the kiss and the feeling of the other man moving against him made his blood burn.

After several long moments, Lifeline broke the kiss, leaning in a bit to touch the side of his head to Billy's, his long fingers continuing to comb through the soft dark strands. "So how am I doing?" He asked softly. Billy melted a little at the touch to his hair. "Just fine . . . " He murmured back.

Edwin smiled faintly, turning his head a bit to press a soft kiss to Billy's temple. "I'll have to make sure I tip my dancing instructor really well."

"Mmm . . . that right?" Billy whispered, tilting his head slightly into the kiss. "Well, can't argue with that . . . "

Slipping his fingers from the Marine's hair, Lifeline cupped the side of Billy's face, turning it towards him. Billy smiled at the touch, letting his eyes meet Edwin's. The medic smiled faintly as their gazes met. "Any plans for the rest of the night?" He asked softly.

"Something that involves you and me, but hadn't thought much beyond that," Billy smiled. "Why, got some suggestions?"

Lifeline shook his head slightly. "Actually I was thinking along those same lines myself . . ."

"Well, you've got me, and I'm not going anywhere . . . so what now?"

"Maybe we could just play it by ear and see where it goes," Edwin offered up.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Billy said with a smile.

Lifeline smiled in return. "Well then soldier boy, let's get to it then." Leaning in, Edwin pressed his lips to Billy's, the medic's dark eyes sliding closed as his hand once again strayed into the Marine's dark hair.

With a low purr, Billy pulled Edwin tight against him, hands smoothing down the medic's back as he returned the kiss.

Lifeline made a soft sound in his throat, the rose in his hand falling to the floor as his hand splayed over the Marine's bare back, his fingertips ghosting over the tattoo that graced the small of it.

Billy made a quiet sound as those fingertips glided over the sensitive skin. Carefully, he maneuvered them both around, backing up until he felt the sofa bump into his calves.

Lost in the kiss, Edwin let the other man's body and movements guide him. Slipping his hand from the other brunette's hair, his fingers gliding down the side of Billy's neck and to his his chest, his hand coming to rest over the Marine's heart.

Smiling at that, Billy sat down slowly, gently pulling Lifeline down with him, breaking the kiss only for the need of air, and laying his hand over the medic's, keeping it pressed to his skin.

As he settled next to the Marine, Edwin's brown eyes met Billy's dark blue gaze, the medic smiling warmly as he looked at the other man. Since their first night together, Lifeline had slowly discovered a very passionate side to Billy, one that could be extremely sensual and even quite romantic at the most unexpected times. Whatever problems that the Marine and his ex-wife may have had in their marriage, Edwin seriously doubted that a bad sex life had been one of them.

Billy returned the smile, bringing Edwin's hand away from his chest and up to his lips, and pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles. It wasn't often the two of them really were able to spend time like this, work usually keeping them too tired to do much more than curl up together and watch TV, or listen to music, or whatever sounded relaxing at the time.

Lifeline blushed softly as he brought his other hand up to lightly touch the side of Billy's face. "What are you thinking about?" Billy asked, smiling as he tilted his head a little into the touch.

"Just about how lucky I am," the medic replied softly after a few moments. "I never would have guessed that almost running you over a year ago would change my life so much."

"Or mine," Billy agreed with a nod, and smiled. "I'd given up hope on clearing my name, much less finding somebody to settle down with."

The latter part of the Marine's words surprised and secretly pleased Edwin. As soon as the words left his mouth, Billy chuckled a little and ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign of nervousness. "That is, of course, if you decide you want me around for the long haul."

Edwin couldn't help but smile at the other man. "I . . . I want you to stay for as long as you want to," he said after a few moments, his voice wavering slightly from his own nervousness. The two of them rarely talked about long range plans as far as their relationship went, instead preferring to just take things on a day to day basis.

"I think you may be stuck with me awhile, then," Billy said, before hauling Edwin in for another kiss, hands moving to the snaps running up the front of the medic's shirt.

While momentarily surprised by the sudden move, Lifeline quickly recovered, his own hands going to Billy's bare chest, his fingertips sliding down the muscled expanse to settle on the other man's waist.

Billy purred at the touch, managing to undo the first few snaps before leaning in to brush his lips over the hollow of Edwin's throat. "So . . . did you buy the shirt or is it one of mine?" He murmured against the warm skin, smiling a bit at the faded scent of the medic's cologne.

Lifeline's breath caught in his throat a bit, he's dark eyes sliding to half lids. "I . . . I bought it. Your's were all a little big . . ."

"Hmm . . . guess I _am_ just a little broader in the shoulders and chest than you are . . ." Billy replied thoughtfully as he continued removing the shirt, pressing light kisses to the skin as it was exposed.

A faint shiver went down Edwin's spine, one hand tightening a bit on Billy's hip while the other came up, sliding into the dark strands at the back of the other man's head.

Billy smiled at that, sliding his arms around Edwin's waist, sliding under the shirt as he pulled the medic just a little closer as his lips sought out a spot at the junction of Edwin's neck and shoulder, nipping at the skin there.

Once again Lifeline's breath hitched in his throat, the light bite sending a jolt through him. "G-God . . . " he breathed out, his hand tightening in the Marine's hair.

The teeth scored Edwin's skin again, tongue soothing over the reddened patch left behind, while Billy gently tried to push the shirt off Edwin's shoulders, smiling a little when he felt the hand in his hair tightening.

A faint moan greeted the Marine, the medic's fingers scrambling to clutch the sleek tight leather covering Billy's hip. During the development of their relationship, both Billy and Edwin had fallen into certain patterns, with the Marine taking on the role of the more dominate partner during their more intimate moments. It wasn't anything the two had ever discussed, and it wasn't as if Billy wouldn't have welcomed seeing a more aggressive side of Edwin. It was simply the way things had progressed so far, and like so many things involving their relationship, an aspect that they took on a case-by-case basis.

Edwin's moan slid over Billy's consciousness like silk, and the Marine answered the sound with one of his own, smiling faintly into the kiss as he felt Edwin's fingertips sliding along the leather, unable to find easy purchase on the material's slick surface.

Apparently giving up, Lifeline's hand instead slid upwards along Billy's ribcage before moving to the other brunette's chest, his fingertips tracing over the scar on the Marine's chest as he sought to deepen the kiss, his tongue whispering across Billy's lips.

Billy parted his lips with a soft moan in answer, pressing slightly into Edwin's touch as it glided over the sensitive scar tissue.

Edwin's fingers traced over the scar, having memorized it by heart, the scar from the wound that Billy had received while trying to save the medic's life. As his tongue twined with that of the Marine, Lifeline couldn't help but think of how he had felt when he had woken up afterwards to see Billy lying in a hospital bed next to his.

Billy hadn't for a moment regretted that wound; and the scar was both a prized battle scar and a reminder than he had a lot more to live for now than ever. He still remembered his recovery afterwards, how Edwin had reworked his schedule to be able to aid the Marine in his physical rehabilitation. The thought made him smile into the kiss, his tongue dueling playfully with Edwin's.

Once again, only the need to breath broke the pair apart. Edwin leaned in and touched his forehead to Billy's, his fingers stilling on the man's broad chest as the hand in the Marine's hair slid down to the middle of the other brunette's back.

Billy smiled a little, his own breathing slightly breathless. "That's nice..." he whispered.

"You're being here, like this is nice." Edwin whispered as well, almost afraid to break the spell that seemed to have fallen over them.

"Like having your own private dancer?" Billy said with a wink and a small smile. That comment brought forth another blush from the medic as he pulled back slightly and turned his head to the side, feeling a little embarrassed.

"What?" Billy asked, reaching out and turning Edwin's face gently back toward his.

Lifeline looked at Billy for a few moments before shaking his head slightly, and giving the other man a small smile before leaning in steal a quick kiss.

The Marine returned the kiss and smiled a little, nipping at Edwin's bottom lip as he pulled back and smiled. "Nice try, but you're not changing the subject quite that easily. What's on your mind?" He murmured.

"Nothing," the medic replied as he looked at Billy. "I swear."

"Okay, if you're sure," Billy said softly.

"Positive." Edwin leaned in to once again press his lips to the other man's in a quick kiss. Billy returned that kiss, and when he broke it, followed it up with a slow line of kisses that traced along Lifeline's jaw. The medic's eyes slid closed, his lips parting slightly as a small pleased sound escaped from him.

Again, Billy's lips found the crook of Edwin's neck, and he nipped at the skin lightly. The attention he and the medic had been giving back and forth, however relaxed, was having a definite affect on Billy, and he knew better than to think he could hide it for even a moment in the pants he was wearing.

The hand on Billy's chest slid downward, Edwin's long fingers ghosting over the Marine's abdomen before once again settling on the dark haired man's leather clad hip. A soft moan escaped the Marine, and he nipped at Edwin's throat again, a little harder this time.

A small jolt shot through the medic, his hand once again trying to clutch at the slickness of Billy's pants only to slide downward further towards the Marine's leather-encased thigh.

Billy shivered at that, a soft, almost needy sound escaping him at that, one of his hands sliding to rest on Edwin's hip, the other tracing a slow line up the medic's spine.

The medic arched his back slightly, his head going back a bit as a soft moan escaped from him. "G-God . . . B-Billy . . ."

"Edwin..." Billy moaned quietly into the medic's ear.

The Marine's breath whispering over his ear caused a shiver to go down Lifeline's spine, his hand once again seeking to clutch at the tight black leather of Billy's pants. Leaning closer, the medic kissed Billy warmly before trailing his lips over the other brunette's jaw.

Billy's head tilted slightly, giving Edwin better access to his jaw as he ran one hand affectionately into the other man's hair. Lost in the heat of the moment, and his own rising desire, Lifeline pressed soft feather light kisses along Billy's jaw before moving downward to nuzzle at the Marine's neck as he pressed himself closer to the other man.

Billy said nothing, a soft pleased sound escaping him. He loved it when Edwin became more forward like this, and explored freely, and he didn't want to do anything that might discourage the attentions.

Lifting his dark head, Lifeline once again pressed his lips to Billy's as his hand slid up the Marine's tattooed arm, his fingertips lightly gliding over the inked flesh before pulling back slightly to look at Billy's face.

Billy was smiling as he he looked up at Edwin, and tilted his head to the side just slightly, relaxing back into the couch as his hands smoothed up and over Edwin's skin again.

The medic's breath caught slightly in his throat, his hand tightening on Billy's tattooed bicep. Leaning in Edwin pressed his lips to the scar on the Marine's chest, his dark eyes looking upward at Billy's face as he did so.

Billy arched up subtly, the movement accompanied by a soft inhalation of breath that wasn't quite a gasp, his head rolling back as his dark blue eyes fell to half-lids.

Taking the other man's reaction as a cue, Lifeline once again kissed Billy's chest, pressing several soft gentle kisses to the scar before shifting slightly to lay his cheek against the mark.

Billy let the fingers of one hand slide into Edwin's hair, his breathing quickened and slightly uneven. Even aside from the purely physical sensitivity of the mark, Billy found a kind of odd but touching symbolism in Edwin's actions, those almost reverential kisses making his heart flip-flop in his chest.

The medic tilted his head a bit into Billy's touch, his dark eyes sliding closed. Edwin could hear the beating of the other man's heart, the pulse strong and quick. Once again, Lifeline let his fingers glide across the shoulder to wrist tattoo on the Marine's arm, seeing every swirl and curl in his mind's eye as he did so.

Billy continued the gentle attention to Edwin's hair, letting his fingers comb through the dark mass, before gliding in shapeless patterns over the man's muscular back, gradually moving over his shoulder and down over one of Edwin's arms.

"M-Maybe . . we should move . . . to the other room." The medic said haltingly, his voice a bit husky sounding to his own ears. "Mmm . . . 'kay," Billy said, nodding, shifting his grip on Edwin a little before standing, carrying the other man toward the bedroom.

Lifeline blinked at the unexpected move even as a small smile tugged at his lips as he lifted his head a bit and nuzzled at the Marine's throat, his hand gliding up from Billy's arm to snake around his neck.

"Hope you don't mind," Billy said smiling a little as he easily maneuvered them into the bedroom. "But this seemed easier." Edwin kissed the side of the other man's neck in response.

Billy shivered at the kiss, making his way unerringly toward the bed, sitting down on it and carefully laying back, keeping Edwin pulled over the top of him until he was laying back comfortably, grinning up at the other man.

"Show off," Lifeline smiled down at the Marine. "Sometimes," Billy admitted, his grin not diminishing in the slightest. Bending his dark head, Edwin kissed the Marine, his hand moving to cup the side of the other man's face as their lips met.

Billy's arms tightened around Edwin as he returned the kiss gladly, his lips parting as a soft moan escaped him. The medic's tongue slipped into the Marine's mouth, seeking out it's like, a soft sound escaping from Lifeline when it did. As their tongues twined with one another, Edwin finally became aware of the extent of Billy's arousal, the proof of the other man's desire pressing against him when the blue-eyed man had tightened his embrace.

A low purr escaped into their kiss, Billy's hips giving a slight, involuntary roll against the other man. The leather pants he was wearing had been almost too tight to begin with. Now they were downright uncomfortable.

The kiss continued on for a several more long moments before Edwin broke it, gasping a bit for breath. The medic's heart was beating wildly in his chest, his own desire pressing against the faded denim of his jeans.

Billy's own breaths were soft pants, and his hands found Edwin's hips, pulling them just a little more tightly together, moaning softly at the extent of Edwin's need was revealed to him as well.

"God . . ." the medic whispered breathlessly, his chocolate brown eyes a bit darker than normal as he looked down at Billy for a few moments before bending his head to plant another quick kiss to the Marine's lips before leveraging himself up and off the other man. The shift made Billy shiver, and he kept his eyes intently on Edwin as he moved.

Slipping off his glasses, Edwin reached over and turned on the bedside lamp before laying them down on the nightstand, more than happy to be rid of the wire frames. Sitting up, he swung his long denim-clad legs to the floor before reaching down to pull off the borrowed boots.

A hint of mischievousness took Billy, and he slid over behind Edwin, pressing a warm kiss to the small of Edwin's back as he did away with his own boots. Lifeline started, dropping the boot in his hand to the floor where it landed next to its mate. Billy smiled a little when he heard the boot land with a thump, and licked lightly at the patch of skin, lowering one of his boots to the floor.

The medic gasped a bit, his back arching slightly. "God . . ." That drew a low purr from Billy, and he shifted his other boot off, dropping it carelessly to the floor as he pressed another kiss to Edwin's back, above the first patch of skin he'd been teasing.

A soft moan escaped from Lifeline as a slight shiver went down his spine before he turned to once again face the Marine. Billy was laying on his side now, giving Edwin the most innocent look he could manage, but the gleam in his eye spoiled the effect.

A faint blush crept over the medic's cheeks as he looked at the picture that the blue-eyed man made stretched out on the bed in black leather pants, his hair slightly tousled. The image brought to mind that of a large predatory cat, something sleek and powerful. With Billy's dark hair and intense gaze, coupled with the slick leather pants, Edwin couldn't help but picture a panther in repose.

The blush made Billy smile even more and he beckoned to the other man, trying to lure him closer. The Marine didn't have to work very hard at enticing Edwin to his side, the medic sliding over to Billy without any hesitation.

One of Billy's arms went around Edwin and he purred again deeply, leaning in to nuzzle the medic. "You look so sexy like this," he murmured.

His palm settling on the Marine's chest, Lifeline felt the heat of the blush that crept up his neck. "Flatterer . . ."

"It's only flattery if it isn't true . . . so this isn't flattery," Billy said with a smile. "Not by a long shot."

Edwin's blush deepened a bit, the medic shying up a little. "Are you sure you aren't just a little bit drunk?"

"Why, going to have your wicked way with me if I am?" Billy couldn't help the teasing tone that crept into his voice.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Came the reply, the tone in Edwin's voice light and also a bit playful.

"Maybe," Billy said, grinning.

"God you're incorrigible." Lifeline smiled as he looked at the other man, the hand on the Marine's chest going up to the side of Billy's face. "What _am_ I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want?" Billy suggested, grinning as he reached up to run a touch over Edwin's cheek.

"Incorrigible . . ." the word was whispered out as the medic leaned in to kiss the blue-eyed man. If Billy had a snappy reply, it was lost to that kiss as Billy's fingers ran into Edwin's hair and, he pressed up into it, lips parting as he invited Edwin to deepen the kiss.

Lifeline took the silent invitation, feeling a bit emboldened by the teasing playfulness moments earlier. A soft sound escaped from his as his tongue brushed along the Marine's, his dark eyes sliding closed as his hand slid into Billy's dark hair.

Billy's hand slipped back out of Edwin's hair again, and he wrapped both arms around the other man's torso, pulling him closer. Another faint noise sounded in the medic's throat as their bare chests touched, the kiss becoming more heated as it continued on.

Billy's breathing quickened, his heart hammering in his chest as the kiss drew on. It was only for need of oxygen that the kiss broke at all, and Billy tilted his head to whisper softly. "So . . . how do we wanna do this tonight?"

"Do . . .?" Edwin's voice, though soft, held a slight tone of puzzlement.

"Anything . . . " Billy replied, his own tone unsure; he always felt somewhat at a loss whenever he and Edwin hit a certain point in their teasing.

Lifeline's dark brows crooked a bit as he looked at the Marine, his hand going back to the side of Billy's face. Billy's eyes closed and he tilted his head into the touch, a part of him regretting he'd said anything at all, embarrassed at the idea of potentially having to admit his own confusion.

Edwin's gaze was gentle as the looked at Billy, a faint smile tugging at his lips. After a few moments, he leaned in once again, pressing his lips to Billy's in a light kiss. Billy smiled back into that kiss, some of the tension in his body fading at the gentle affection.

His lips sliding down slightly, Lifeline kissed the Marine's chin before trailing a light softly brushing trail over Billy's jaw before moving back to the blue-eyed man's chin, nipping at it gently.

Shivering, Billy moaned softly at the attention, a smile finding its way to his lips at the nip. Edwin smiled a bit to himself as well, before planting another kiss to the Marine's chin, his hand sliding down the side of Billy's neck to his shoulder. Billy arched into the touch just a little, not wanting to move too much, lest the attention cease.

Lifting his hand from Billy's shoulder, Lifeline brushed the tips of his fingers over the Marine's lips, smiling faintly as he looked at the other brunette. Billy's smile grew, and he kissed those fingertips as they brushed across his lips, his eyes opening. Edwin's coffee colored eyes met Billy's, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the Marine.

Billy reached up, wrapping an arm around Edwin's waist, and pulling him gently back down as his other hand quested for the light switch. When it came right down to it, he wouldn't really need the light.

* * *

Cuddled in his lover's arms, Edwin shifted a bit, a soft sound escaping from him as he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. Located as they were on the edge of the desert, the nights were typically cool, but the onset of autumn had brought a distinct chill to the air.

Snuggling a little closer to Billy, the medic's dark eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times to clear his already slightly fuzzy vision. Lifting his head a bit, he looked at Billy's sleeping countenance, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Reaching up, Lifeline lightly ran his fingertips down the side of the Marine's face, even as he shivered slightly. After a few moments, he gently untangled himself from the other man's embrace and slipped from the bed, shivering once again in the cool air. Stepping around the clothes that littered the floor, he reached for his bathrobe which had been left over the back of a small chair near the closet and slipped it on before padding out into the living room.

Their nightcaps were still sitting, untouched, on the living room table, along with the small plate of snacks that Edwin had brought out as well. The shirt the medic had been wearing was still draped carelessly to the side, and against the pale wood of the floor, even in dim light, it was easy to see the white rose Billy had surprised Edwin with.

The medic found himself smiling yet again, as he bent down to pick up the rose. Unconsciously, Edwin held the bloom to his nose, it's faint smell making his smile widen a bit more. No one had ever given him flowers before, and the thought brought a faint blush to his cheeks. 'He's full of surprises . . ' Lifeline thought to himself, the smile lingering as he replayed the night over in his mind.

Another slight shiver broke through Edwin's reverie, reminding him of why he had come out into the living room in the first place. The rose still in his hand, the medic moved to adjust the thermostat before making his way to the kitchen.

Opening one of the cabinets over the sink, Lifeline reached for a tall glass and then filled it with water before placing the rose in it. Carrying the glass from the kitchen, the medic stopped in the living room and turned off the lights before padding softly back into the bedroom.

Billy was still fast asleep, laying on his side, head pillowed on one arm while the other lay thrown across where Edwin was sleeping before. His hair lay tousled across the pillow, a faint smile on his lips as he slept, his dog tags occasionally catching a soft glint of light from the streetlights through the open curtains.

Lifeline stood next to the bed for a few moments, looking down at the sleeping Marine, another smile finding it's way to his lips. It had taken the two of them quite some time before the moment had seemed right and they had become intimate, something that had seemed to work in their favor. Instead of rushing into something, they had taken their time getting comfortable with one another and letting their feelings for one another develop.

While the medic had aided Billy during his rehabilitation before joining the Joes, Edwin had found himself already falling for the Marine, even though Billy's feelings had been unclear at the time. Lifeline had resigned himself to being nothing more than friends and comrades with the blue-eyed man, at least up until their fishing trip Lake Havasu when Billy had surprised him by expressing his own growing feelings for Edwin.

The closer that the two of them became, the more that Lifeline began to feel that perhaps the Marine was "the one." He had never felt for anyone else, not even Bree Van Mark, what he felt for Billy Coen; and more than once, he had found himself wondering what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with Billy – waking up every morning to those deep blue eyes and that slightly roguish grin.

The medic set the glass with the rose down on the nightstand next to the side of the bed before sliding off his robe, letting it pool on the floor to join the rest of the discarded clothing. Gently climbing back into bed, he cuddled closer to the sleeping Marine, laying his head on Billy's outstretched arm.

Billy purred softly as Edwin slid into the bed, some part of his brain dimly aware of the warmth of another body, recognizing on a totally unconscious level the scent of a man who'd become synonymous with happiness and comfort, and Billy shifted a little, pulling Edwin just a little closer and nuzzling the medic as he got comfortable again.

Reaching up, Lifeline lightly combed his long fingers through Billy's dark hair as he pressed himself closer to the Marine's warmth. "So what do you think, soldier boy? Wanna grow old with me?" Edwin's voice was soft, just above a whisper, that same small smile curling up his lips as he looked at Billy's sleeping face. The medic didn't expect a response, sure that the Marine was out like the proverbial light – as was usually the case after a bout of lovemaking. Craning up a bit, Lifeline pressed his lips to Billy's before settling against the other brunette once more, his fingers sliding from the Marine's hair. Sighing contentedly, Edwin closed his eyes and slipped his arm around Billy's waist.


End file.
